katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Theme Songs
Theme Songs are one of the songs are titled in the opening theme before the show. List of Seasons are updates Main Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit 'Season 0 & 1' Reference = The Zoo is a Nightmare (Pilot - Season 1) 'Season 2 - 7' Reference = I am so Confident song Katie sings about her life about being confident, popular and sassy. 'Season 8 (Finale)' Unlike the original themes singing theme songs from Season 0 to 7, this is a different theme. This time it shows some pictures of Katie Sandow of the seasons. it's shorter then the average 30 second music, it's now 15 seconds but shows enough of the main casts. ---- The Katie Sandow's Adventures Show Reference = I Want You Reprise (The Katie Sandow's Adventures Theme) it first shows America down to Katie Sandow, running through the town then forrest then the japanese girl sings. Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit all walk around the pink planet. Next is Wallace and Gromit dancing in front of the girls, then Emily shows up and begins to chase him. Emily, Wallace and Gromit runs away from GLaDOS. Katie shows up with the red peppers and all scream and explodes. Katie sits in the middle while Victor Quartermaine and Austin Ryan circles around Katie up in space. Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit was about to do their photography. Suddenly, Victor, Austin, Vicky, Coraline Jones, Lady Tottington, Penelope Taynt, Sonic The Hedgehog, Sadness and Dear runs up to join them and all are in the bus driving towards the sunset. ---- Katie and the Persona Season 0 (Persona 3) Season 1 (Persona 4) Season 2 (Persona 5) Spin offs The New Class Unlike the original prequel, but this time Katie sings "Good Morning USA". The short video shows Katie getting out of bed, greeting the morning out her bedroom window, hugging her friends (Emily, Wallace, Gromit, Hutch, Bugs Bunny) at the breakfast table, then going outside to read the daily headline on his front stoop e.g. "Hooker killed for heart of Gold" and then driving to work at School with Mr. Carrigg and Valerie Gray. This version was changed in the beginning of the episode 6. Other verse song A new version of "Good Morning USA" replaced the original opening beginning with "Election". It still opens with katie in her pyjamas getting out of bed and flexing. But instead of her opening up the window in the next shot, she is fully dressed and down the stairs and greets the day to pictures of the Statue of Liberty and Jesus. And instead of hugging her crew in the next shot, she hugs Bugs Bunny and Hutch, who both sneakily puts a peace sticker on the back of her clothes, salutes Gromit and Wallace and hugs Emily who gets rid of the sticker. The newspaper shot is replaced by Gromit giving Katie Mr. Carrig's car keys with his hand like volleyball. Instead of the original newspaper headline gag, Milton would pop up in the SUV wearing one of his disguises to sing a line. Mr. Carrigg would also hit the flagpole at the school with the car. Songs Unused songs K, E, W & G ---- Adult Party Cartoonies ---- Katie Sandow's Adventures Show ---- Kate and the Personas Category:Songs Category:Theme songs